masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J.C DENTON 4 LIFE!/Mass Effect 3 Possible Leaked DLC/Leviathan (of Dis?) DLC Spoilers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
PARTIALLY Confirmed https://twitter.com/BioEvilChris/status/219573863359590400 This is interesting to note that a possible reaper was flying about (Stated in the Cerberus Daily News Report) Mentioned before we even heard of "Arrival" DLC some 3 months later. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Cerberus_Daily_News_-_November_2010 11/30/2010 - Survivor Claims Massive Starship Destroyed Mining Fleet “Earlier today, the Migrant Fleet rescued an Eldfell-Ashland Energy employee drifting through the Nubian Expanse in a lifepod. Navigator Camilla Gutierrez, the only survivor of the MSV Stanislaw, says that quarians had nothing to do with the attack that stranded her: "The ship's silhouette was just massive. There's no way the quarians had that monster in their Flotilla. I've never seen anything like it." Asked about the attack itself, Gutierrez reported, "They blew out our engines before we knew what hit us. Smoke was everywhere. I heard the captain yell something about boarders before he ordered us to the lifepods." Eldfell-Ashland says it is relieved Gutierrez was recovered, but that the Citadel investigation should continue "until all parties involved are satisfied."” Other stories in Nubian Expanse Mining Incident (First - 11/27/2010 - Prev - 11/29/2010) Youtube vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7E5evwDbptI I have come across this while I was on Bsn http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/355/index/12777408/1 Comment on it. Something I saw on the Forum The Leviathan is the race that created Harbby OMG!!!!!!!! Also Leviathan will not have a shell so It will look like a Proto Reaper only that It will look like the race that became Harbby. AND IT MIGHT HAVE A WATER MISSION SO IT MIGHT BE LIKE KOTOR WHEN YOU WERE ON THE MANNAN SEA FLOOR WITH PRESSURE SUITS!! These things I found interesting in the presented file: Here someone is talking about finding some kind of dig. Maybe the Leviathan Reaper is there? We see Ann Bryson being mentioned. We have located Ann Bryson's dig site. We have located Garneau. There is no sign of Ann Bryson in this system. Garneau is not located in this system. These coordinates match our trace of Leviathan. No sign of Leviathan at these coordinates. Now, this is interesting. A DLC producer. It may be about the MP DLCs, but you never know. DLC Producer So, some kind of a mine. Someone was secretly studying the Reaper, with help of mercenaries? My sources told me the production numbers were wrong at that mining facility. I assumed they were just smuggling red sand. I never took the time to look closer. Too much intel, too many places for secrets to hide. I'm going to have to start sleeping less. This sound definitely like a Liara dialogue. So, we're gonna save some doctor from a dig, or a dig inside of a mine, to be precise. What is it with you and rescuing scientists from dig sites that have been overrun by hostile forces? If you decide to help her take down the Shadow Broker, I'm going to be jealous. And somewhat concerned. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Another Liara dialogue. Or more like romanced Liara dialogue. She's afraid of Shepard becoming indocrinated and apparently Shepard talked to Leviathan, on his/her own, because Liara is glad s/he managed to come back. I'm glad you made it back... and I'd appreciate it if you avoided talking to Leviathan any further. I don't want any tentacled creature inside your mind... except me. I can only imagine talking to something so huge, so... alien. I hope it helps against the Reapers. Indocrinated presence detected. Talking about Feros, it's gotta be Liara, Garrus, Tali, or VS. That mining facility... everyone there under Leviathan's control. It reminded me of Feros. That mining facility... all those people, indoctrinated, losing ten years. I can't even imagine what that's like. How many other people out there are trapped like that? We need to find Leviathan. So, the Reapers are also looking for Leviathan. And Ann Bryson will disappear for a while. Indocrinated? I'm glad Ann Bryson got out safely. I just hope we find Leviathan before the Reapers do. Wherever Shepard goes, it's down. I thought I'd lost you down there. Yup, this Reaper kills Reapers. Don't do that again, not even to forge an alliance with a damned Reaper-killer. Another romanced companion dialogue. You're worth more than that. And we gain Leviathan as War Assets. Ta-dah! So we have Leviathan. I hope it stays on our side. EDI about Leviathan's restrains. Who restrained it? Leviathan's mental restraints are odd. My AI shackles served similar purposes, but why add sensations of darkness or cold? I have formulated a psych profile for Dr. Ann Bryson. She is not used to death, but she may be quite capable under stress. Probably another EDI line about how Reapers do make mistakes. So the Reapers did not fully exterminate their creators. That suggests they are fallible, even on large or long-term scales. Looks like either a James or Garrus line. And Ann's dad's gonna die. Watching you break the news to Ann about her dad... I gotta say, that was rough. Another line about the same thing, but said by someone else. Kind of Tali-like. EDi wouldn't say "dad", and Liara wouldn't go for "break the news". I heard you had to break the news to Ann about her dad. I'm sorry, Shepard. Looks like another Tali line, or Garrus. It's so brutal what happened to him. I can't imagine what she's going through. Looks like we get to learn more of Reaper origin, but someone doesn't like it. And apparently, Shepard is in danger while trying to learn this. No idea who says it. Looks like James. The "put down". Garrus would say something like "eliminated". You took a huge risk down there. Almost died to figure this out. I've been thinking about what we learned, Shepard. The thing is, I don't really care what the Reapers are or where they're from. They're monsters that need to be put down. That's all I need to know. Looks like one of the companions will catch a glimpse of Leviathan or what transpired between it and Shepard. I can't believe what I saw down there. Looks like something mind-y's about to go down. Maybe we'll get inside of someone else's mind, or it'll control Shepard's body? This Leviathan thing can just kick you out of your own head? I don't know what's worse: killing people outright, or making them suffer like that. So, there's some kind of asteroid. Maybe the dig is on an asteroid? Strange stuff back on that asteroid. We've seen indoctrination before, but ten years? Leviathan had its own private army. You've got to wonder how much longer that would have lasted if we hadn't come along. Just when I thought we were getting a handle on Reapers, this happens. Maybe Leviathan's more than a bull's-eye? Looks like a romanced Garrus line. Shepard. I admit I was worried about you on that dig site. Things got pretty hectic. Not used to feeling like that, you know. That's what love does. Turns a guy like me into a nervous wreck with something to lose and the aim to make sure he doesn't. Nobody better hurt you, is all I'm saying. I can handle the Reapers that run around, or the ones that crawl, or the ones that... shuffle menacingly toward you. But it's the flying ones that give me the creeps. Another Garrus line? And we're getting answers? Sweet. Shepard, I looked over your mission report. Gotta say, it feels like we've been after these Reapers forever... From Sovereign to Leviathan... they've been a pain in the ass the whole time. But at least we're starting to see the big picture. Never really thought we'd get any answers. It doesn't change much, but it does make this war feel a whole lot bigger. A Javik line, if I ever heard one. And another mention of an asteroid. I saw many strange things in our war against the Reapers. An entire settlement of Densorin were once studying things far beyond their knowledge. Celestial mechanics, morphological simulations of galactic language... things even we didn't understand. At the time, I thought they were crazy. But now, after what occurred on that asteroid, I wonder. Another Javik line. And this Reaper does kill other Reapers. I wonder if it's a Sovereign-class reaper. If Leviathan is a defector--a Reaper that broke away from the others--then it is also a traitor. And traitors are never to be trusted, even among the enemy. If they can betray their own kind, imagine what they can do to you. Again a Javik line. And again an abyss. So, it is a digsite located in a hole in a mine on an asteroid. And apparently the indocrinated people will be the same as Dr Kenson people. A sect dedicated to Reapers. I have studied your human religions, Commander--your "Devil" and his fall. Leviathan and its kind deserve the same fate. They once unleashed a plague that has haunted all of our history to this day. I say their own hell is the abyss you found them in... one I hope they never escape from. So, it's a mining colony, now. Some kind of artifact, and it's destroyed by Reapers. Maybe it allows one to control them or something? The mining colony was completely brainwashed, and the Reapers retreat the moment the artifact is destroyed? I don't know what's going on, but I know I don't like it. Another romance line. Probably before Shepard jumps down the hole. Promise me you'll be careful, okay? Looks like a conversation between Vega and Cortez. And there's Harvesters. If another Harvester keeps me from dropping you off in the target LZ, so help me... Esteban, don't let those oversized roaches push you around. Mr. Vega, taking on a sky full of worm-necks in a troop transport is like sending you against the Earth invasion armed with brass knuckles. What? You don't think I could do it? Again, Shepard's solo mission. Can't say I was happy sending you down in that submersible by yourself. Now, who would want to have sex in a digsite? Looks like Garrus to me, but I'm not sure. Anyway, ancient aliens. Hell Yeah! Wish I could have been with you, but if we were together in that tight space... never mind. Don't know why I ever worry about you. Take on ancient aliens from the deep? Sure, no problem. So, have they been in stasis for 10 years or something? And looks like a Vega line. That asteroid facility was messed up. Ten years of your life, just gone. You're working out there, sending letters to your family back home... Then you wake up, and your hair's gone, your kid's in college, and your six-pack has turned into a keg. Just messed up. Again the Harvesters are mentioned. James line? I don't know the scientific measurement of a ****-load, but that seemed like a ****-load of harvesters. Again the final objective being acquiring Leviathan's help. With the Leviathan on our side, maybe we pull this thing off after all. And we get to decide the scientist's fate. Too bad Ann never got to see her dad's work pay off. At least Ann's still around to see her dad's work finally pay off. A Shepard line? Maybe, James. Now, these look like the one-liners the companions say when you click on them. Maybe all of the companions will be somewhere and you can have a conversation with them or something, and after you're done, they'll be saying this. Hey, Commander. Hello, Shepard. Good to see you. Maybe later? Later. Another time, maybe? So, these people get to come back to normal. Have you ever seen anything like that, Shepard? It feels good to help those people get their lives back. Ten years is a lot of lost time. Let's make sure that we never let time just slip by us, okay? Doesn't look like any of the companions. Maybe someone on-site. So a Reaper goes rogue and kills one of its own. That's what we're looking at here, right? Bryson really was onto something big. Amazing. A lot of smart people in this galaxy. I'm a lucky guy to work with so many of 'em. Cortez line? Oh, and there's gonna be stunts. You scare the hell out of me with those risky stunts, Shepard, but I guess it's also part of what I love about you. Nice to have everyone back on dry land, so to speak. You know, whenever we discover something amazing like that, I wonder what else might be out there... or even right under our noses. Category:Blog posts